StoneClan
by alocool
Summary: Fan-fiction inspired by the Warriors series. All my own characters and settings.
1. Prologue

Ashpaw crouched in the snow. A pigeon called as it flew closer and closer to the StoneClan apprentice. Ashpaw leaped up high into the air, grabbing the bird and bringing it to the ground. Holding the pigeon in her mouth, she dug a small hole in the snow and dropped the fresh-kill in to keep it fresh to take back to camp.

The sharp cry of a hawk echoed through the mountains. Ashpaw waited. She knew that if the hawk dropped it's kill then she could get an easy meal.

Soon another hawk flew over and tried to steal the other bird's prey.

Eventually, Ashpaw saw the hawk's kill falling. The great birds had dropped whatever it was into the snow. As she got closer to where the catch had landed, the strong scent of blood hit her like hail. But as she went to pick it up., she realized that it wasn't a mouse, or a rabbit, or even a bird.


	2. Chapter 1

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the middle rock for a clan meeting."

Hazelstar's yowl echoed through the cave as cats gathered in the darkness.

"Three of our kits have reached their sixth moon." she mewed. As she spoke, three kits came bounding out of the nursery, followed my their mother, Bluemoon. They stood next to the middle rock and Hazelstar continued.

"Rockkit, Leopardkit and Hawkkit have spent their first six moons in the safety of our camp. Tonight, they will sleep in the apprentice den with Sunpaw and Stormpaw."

The StoneClan leader turned to the tree kits. Leopardkit was bubbling with excitement, while Rockkit stood proudly, as if she was becoming a warrior, and Hawkkit was stood still, wondering who her mentor would be. All three kits were eager to become apprentices.

"Until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Rockpaw, Leoparpaw and Hawkpaw."

The other apprentices began to call out the names of their new den-mates, and were soon joined by the rest of the clan.

"Rockpaw! Leopardpaw! Hawkpaw!"

The clan quickly fell silent as Hazelstar turned to a pair of warriors who too were stood by the middle rock.

"Brightdawn. You are the clan's deputy. You're first apprentice was Skystripe and now you will mentor Leopardpaw. May your bravery and skill pass on to Leopardpaw."

"Ashcloud. You are a young warrior. It is rare that I give an apprentice to a cat that has so recently completed their training. But I feel you will mentor Hawkpaw well."

"And finally, I will mentor Rockpaw. It has been many moons since I mentored Tigerfrost and I sense that Rockpaw will become a great leader someday."

The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors as cats began to head to their dens.

"Training begins tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hawkpaw! Wake up!"

Hawkpaw woke to the usual darkness of the cave. She sat up, yawning.

"Come on! Even Rockpaw's got up before you!"

Hawkpaw flicked her tail at Leopardpaw.

"Well that's a first." she mewed, as she followed her sister up the tunnel into the main area of the camp.

As they entered the chamber, Rockpaw came up to them, obviously excited about their first day of training.

"I still can't believe I have Hazelstar as my mentor." mewed Rockpaw excitedly.

Hawkpaw felt a tail resting gently on her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you three." Bluemoon purred. Hailstorm padded over. Hawkpaw heard her father's long fur brushing against her mother's pelt.

"Are the three of you ready?" Mewed Hazelstar, padding over to the group.

"Yes!" mewed Rockpaw, Leopardpaw and Hawkpaw in unison. All eager start their training.

"Right. Lets go then, it's almost sun high so it shouldn't be too cold."

As the three followed Hazelstar to the entrance of the camp. Hawkpaw scented he mentor, Ashcloud walking alongside her, her long, thick fur slightly brushing against hers.

The group stopped as they reached the tunnel. Hazelstar stopped and called up the tunnel. A faint reply from Swiftspring echoed back.

Waiting for for the incoming group to come down the narrow tunnel, Hawkpaw wondered what it was like outside. She had only ever heard stories about what lay beyond the camp. Giant, rocky cliff faces, looking out onto green, snowy forests and rolling green hills.

Heart-beats later, Swiftspring came into the camp, followed by her sister, Pinetail, the clan's medicine cat. Hawkpaw could smell the fresh moss in Pinetail's mouth and the plump pigeon that Swiftspring carried in and put onto the freshkill pile.

The moss must fresh bedding for Bluemoon. She thought.

One by one, the group made their way up the tunnel, exiting the camp. Hawkpaw padded behind Ashcloud, who was using her tail to guide her up the dark passage.

As they neared the exit, Hawkpaw felt a chill run down her spine, making her shiver. She squinted her eyes at the sudden light that flooded her vision. She opened her eyes against the light, her fur bristling as they came out into the open.


	4. Chapter 3

Hawkpaw's eyes adjusted to the light, to see a light cream-coloured she-cat with black spots on her fur, she was bouncing around in the crisp, white snow. Stood next to her was another she-cat, one with a light brown-grey pelt with white muzzle, chest, paws and tailtip.

To the East, tall mountains of rock and snow filled Hawkpaw's vision all the way to the horizon. She turned her back to the rocky cliffs. She padded over to where ice and stone gave way to nothing. She stopped when she was just a pawstep away from the edge and looked out over the land below.

There was an area of open, emerald grass, with rolling hills that seemed to stretch all the way to StarClan. Opposite, was an area of vast forest that seemed to be spit into two by a path of clear blue water that shimmered in the sunlight. The forest closest to Hawkpaw had trees that were tall, thin and pointy, while on the other side of the river, the leaves were so big and packed, that no ground or tree trunks were visible. Hawkpaw's eyes followed the river, to a huge body of water on the far side of the grassland, there she could see the reflection of the sun on the water.

As she looked out over the unknown, her eyes looked down to the drop she was stood over. Fear suddenly struck her and she turned back to the other cats, terrified of the height.

As she walked away from the cliff, she noticed three other cats who appeared to be talking. It was two she-cats and a tom. The first she-cat was light grey with and even lighter underfur, the tom a light cream colour, the same colour as the excited young she-cat. The youngest of the three other cats, caught Hawkpaw's eye, her fur was light grey and she had a slightly darker muzzle paws and tail.

Hawkpaw guessed that the young grey she-cat must be her mentor, Ashcloud. Which meant that the older she-cat was the clan's leader and Rockpaw's mentor, Hazelstar, and the cream coloured tom was Brightdawn, Leopardpaw's mentor.


End file.
